


Take a Hint

by pancake_surprise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slice of Life, and there was only one bed gasp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise
Summary: Atsumu coerces Osamu to take a lil vacation with the gang. And if Suna and Osamu end up in a room with only one bed, what then?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 30
Kudos: 192
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, SunaOsa, SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	Take a Hint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosegoldwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldwriting/gifts).



> Yay SunaOsa Exchange!!

“We should take a vacation,” Atsumu says while Osamu wipes down the counter of Onigiri Miya. 

“What?” Osamu tosses the rag over his shoulder and resigns himself to listening to Atsumu’s latest scheme. “Why?”

Atsumu shrugs. “We’ve both been workin’ hard. We deserve a couple of days away. I think it would be fun.”

“Just you and me on a vacation? Sounds pretty boring if ya ask me.”

“Well my darling, dearest brother, that’s exactly why we aren’t goin’ alone.”

There’s a glint in Atsumu’s eye that Osamu knows too well. He doesn’t like where this is going. “Just tell me yer scheme already so I can shoot it down and get on with my day.” Atsumu is always trying to drag Osamu into one thing or another. Sometimes he doesn’t mind it. At the very least, Atsumu’s scheming keeps life interesting, but he’s got a bad feeling about this one.

“My idea is brilliant and yer gonna love it. There won’t be time to get bored because we aren’t going alone. I’m bringing Sakusa with me.” 

That is _not_ what Osamu expected him to say. “Wait, are ya datin’ Sakusa Kiyoomi?” 

Color rises to Atsumu’s face and his mouth pinches like he bit into a lemon. “We aren’t datin’!” 

“So yer friends?” 

“No!” 

“Yer not boyfriends and yer not friends?” 

Atsumu crosses his arms over his chest. “Yes.” 

“Right, okay. So how did ya convince Sakusa Kiyoomi to go on vacation with ya? Didn’t ya just meet when he joined the Jackals?”

“What? No! We’ve known each other since high school.”

It’s sort of true and a weak argument at best, but Osamu doesn’t call him on it. He wants this conversation to end swiftly, not drag on forever.

“I’m not gonna be a third wheel on yer vacation with you and—” 

“Don’t get yer panties in a twist. Ya didn’t let me finish. I’m bringing Omi-kun and yer bringing Sunarin. I booked us two rooms. Boom, problem solved.”

The last place Osamu wants to be stuck in an isolated hotel in the mountains with his brother, his brother’s not-boyfriend, and his best friend and crush of several years, Suna Rintarou. 

“Forget it, Tsumu. I’m not goin’.”

“Well, that’s too bad because Sunarin is already lookin’ forward to it. Ya wouldn’t want to disappoint him, would ya?”

Osamu sighs and resigns himself to his fate. “Fuck you.” 

“Now, that’s more like it.” 

There is a small problem with their hotel room. There is only one bed. One. O-N-E. If it was anyone else, this would be no big deal. Osamu doesn’t mind sharing a bed when no other option is available. When others raised a fuss, he never understood what the big deal was. 

But karma's a bitch and he understands now. Because he and Suna, under no circumstances, can sleep in the same bed. What if he does something stupid, like try to cuddle Suna? It will be all but impossible to ignore Suna, a mere arm’s length between them. 

This would be a hell of a lot less stressful if he didn’t have a big ole crush on Suna Rintarou. He’s 22 and too old to be hopelessly in love with his high school crush. 

“What are you doing?” 

Osamu jumps. Suna shouldn’t be able to sneak up on him this easily. Or maybe he should stop getting lost thinking about Suna Rintarou and his pretty face and sharp wit and—shit, he’s doing it again. 

Suna flicks him in the forehead and grins. “Don’t think too hard. You’ll hurt yourself.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Suna shrugs. “Exactly what it sounds like. I don’t want you to injure whatever it is you have rattling around inside your head.”

“Can’t injure what I don’t have.”

Suna laughs and it goes straight to his heart. 

“I’m beat. Are ya ready for bed?” Suna slips by him to turn down the bed covers. 

Osamu is exhausted and more than ready for bed but not if it means climbing in next to Suna. 

“Yeah.” Osamu yawns and tries to look nonchalant. “I’ll take the floor. Toss me one of those pillows.”

Suna stills, hand still gripping the blanket and turns to look at him. “The what?” 

“A pillow.”

“No. Where?”

“What do ya mean, where?” Osamu points to the ground. “The floor.” 

Suna sighs with his whole body then looks between the floor, the bed, and Osamu then back again. “You want to sleep on the _floor_?” 

Osamu nods because otherwise he’d blurt out something stupid like— _no, I want to sleep with you—err, on you—next to you—_ and that _cannot_ happen.

“Why?” 

Osamu...doesn’t really have an answer for that. Or, rather, he forgot to cook up a lie to replace his answer.

“Uhh...”

“There’s enough room for both of us on the bed, though. Not to mention, it’s warm and soft and _not a floor.”_

Osamu can’t argue with him there, so he uses his next best option: playing stupid. 

“Don’t worry about it. Really, I don’t mind taking the floor. Just toss me a pillow and I’ll get all cozy right here.” He gestures vaguely at the itchy hotel carpet. 

Suna’s eyes narrow like they do when he’s caught onto Osamu’s bullshit, and for a brief, horrifying moment, he thinks his true motivation has been uncovered.

“No,” Suna says, then he gathers up a pillow and a blanket and dumps them on the floor on the other side of the bed. He nods back at the bed. “Well?” 

Osamu gets the distinct impression that he’s being challenged, although on what, he hasn’t quite figured out. 

“Well, what?”

Suna yawns, stretching his arms behind his head. His shirt rides up, exposing the V of Suna’s hip bones. Not that Osamu is looking or anything. He’s definitely not looking. 

“I’m exhausted. Good night.” Suna plops on the floor atop the pile of slightly scratchy hotel bedlinen. 

He’s been played. “Suna, I meant-” 

He cuts Osamu off. “And _I_ said goodnight.” 

Osamu does not pout. 

Or, he doesn’t let Suna see him pout. He’s definitely pouting as he pulls back the remaining bed covers and slips under them, cold and alone. 

They lay in silence for a moment with only the sound of their gentle breaths filling the room. 

“I can hear you pouting.” 

“Wah—no, ya can’t!” 

Suna hums. “Nah, you were pouting.” 

Osamu can’t lie to Suna. It’s his biggest shortcoming. His Achilles heel. His fatal flaw. Osamu can’t lie to Suna and even if he manages one, Suna always sees through him in a heartbeat. 

Osamu once thought he must just be a really terrible liar, but that didn’t hold up. He can easily tell a believable lie to the rest of his friends. He’s even pulled a few over on his mom, Atsumu, and even Kita. But never Suna. 

It’s out of pure stupidity that he lies right now. 

“I wasn’t pouting.”

“Uh-huh. Right.” 

Osamu can’t see Suna from this angle, but he can see the blue glow of his phone lighting up that side of the bed.

“I can sleep on the floor,” he tries. 

“Nope.” Suna pops the ‘p’ and the blue goes dark. “Now stop pouting and go to bed.” 

Under normal circumstances, Osamu has no problem falling asleep. He’d sleep all day and then do it again if he wasn’t an adult with a job and responsibilities. So...why can’t he sleep? 

Oh, right—it’s because Suna is sleeping on the floor because of him and his stupid, stupid self. Why was he so against sleeping in the same bed? Surely the risk of revealing his big, stupid crush isn’t nearly as bad as making Suna sleep on the floor and the accompanying guilt. 

Is he over thinking this? 

Or is he not thinking enough? 

He’s an asshole. He should have insisted Suna take the bed. This is his problem, not Suna’s, and Suna shouldn’t be the one on the floor. 

Osamu gropes aimlessly for his phone, knocking his water bottle off the nightstand in the process. It misses Suna’s face by mere inches and Osamu lets out a sigh of relief when Suna doesn’t so much as twitch from the close call. He’s surprised, given that Suna used to be the first to wake up and tell them all off for being too loud at sleepovers, but he doesn’t question his good luck tonight. 

After all the noise, it takes him a minute to muster up the courage to actually unlock his phone. He doesn’t want to risk waking Suna up from the glow of the screen. He leans over the side of the side of the bed opposite Suna and sneaks a glance. 

_What the fuck._

It’s only been twelve minutes since they said goodnight. 

Maybe he should go for a walk—clear his head, or, more likely, so he can tire himself out and have a chance at getting a few decent hours of sleep. 

But that still leaves Suna on the cold, hard floor, therefore not solving the actual problem here. He supposes he could wake Suna up and tell him he can’t sleep so he might as well take the nice, warm, comfy bed. But Suna is a nightmare gremlin when he’s woken up against his will. 

He opens up his phone, shielding the glow by ducking under the covers. 

**HELP**

Atsumu’s response is swift. 

**I’m sure we’ll both regret this but**

**Help with what**

Osamu explains the situation as succinctly as he can, letting out a frustrated sigh when Atsumu responds with— 

**ASJHDJAHSJDGSHD**

**Fuck off**

**This is your fault**

**Did you know there was the only one bed in here**

**You’re the one who booked the hotel**

**Only one bed?**

**Hmm**

**Not familiar**

**Now**

**I have-uh-stuff to do**

**And you have some shit to work out**

**Maybe a bit of courage to locate**

**What the fuck does that mean?**

**It means you’re stupid**

Osamu wants to kick something. He clenches and unclenches his fists trying to ward off the restlessness swimming through his entire body. He flips onto his side and then his stomach before flipping again to the side he started on. 

This is ridiculous. 

Osamu rolls over again and peers down at Suna’s sleeping form. He’s got one arm tucked under his head. The other is thrown over his stomach. His hair is fanned out across the pillow and, not for the first time, Osamu wonders what it would be like to run his fingers through it. Suna’s face is serene for someone curled up on the floor with only one blanket to keep them warm. 

Wait, fuck, he’s staring. Is this creepy? Is he being a creep? Oh, god, what if Suna is still awake and _knows_ Osamu is watching him like some kind of thriller movie villain? 

Suna shifts, his face turning until he’s staring directly at Osamu, albeit with his eyes closed. Osamu holds his breath and doesn’t let it out until Suna has stopped moving. The blanket slipped from Suna’s shoulders to the ground. Osamu can’t leave him like that. It’s already cold enough in their refrigerator of a hotel room and it _must_ be colder down on the floor. And that’s not even accounting for the fact that cold air _sinks._ Wait—it _is_ cold air that sinks, right? He can’t remember. That’s besides the point. 

Suna moves, _again,_ and Osamu goes rigid, his hand now hovering only inches above the blanket. Suna settles and Osamu hauls the blanket up as quickly and carefully as he can manage in the near darkness of their hotel room. 

Even with the blanket, Osamu can’t help but worry that he’s still cold. What if he gets sick from laying on the floor? At the very least, he’s definitely going to be sore tomorrow. Then he’ll bitch and moan about it over breakfast with Sakusa and Atsumu, and all three of them will dunk on him for being the horrible friend he is. He should really wake him up, but Suna hates being woken up. 

Osamu could lay on the floor with him. Then they could share body heat to stay warm. That’s a thing, right? There’s nothing weird about two bros laying on the floor together to keep from freezing. Never mind the fact that there is a perfectly good bed in the same room with them. 

And he doubts Suna would mind; after all, he was the one who didn’t care about sharing the bed in the first place. It’s unlikely Suna will have any qualms about sharing the floor. 

But if he’s that close to Suna, Osamu can’t guarantee that his brain won’t short circuit and make him blurt out something horribly incriminating, inevitably revealing his crush on his best friend. He’s ready to tear his hair out and the indecision is eating away at him from the inside out. 

Suna shivers and Osamu’s chest flutters with—guilt? Shame? ...Because Suna is painfully adorable even when sleeping? It’s anyone’s guess. 

Suna shivers again and—

Fuck it. 

Osamu throws himself out of the bed, dragging the covers behind him. He lets his pillow plop onto the ground then settles in with his chest close to Suna’s back. He’s careful not to actually touch him, although it’s pretty damn close. Warmth radiates off of Suna. 

What the hell does he do with his hands? There isn’t enough room between them to fold them against his own body. He can shove one under his head but that leaves the other hovering over Suna’s waist rigid and frozen like a video game character that is glitching. 

Before he can decide what to do, one of Suna’s arms shoots out and grabs him by the forearm. He tugs and wraps Osamu’s arm around his waist then threads their fingers together. 

“Took you long enough.”

Osamu goes rigid, he doesn’t so much as breathe because—oh, fuck, Suna has been awake this entire time. 

Suna huffs a laugh. “Jeez, Osamu, I’m not going to bite you. Are you going to cuddle me or what?” 

Osamu’s brows pinch together. His brain shuts down and reboots.

Oh.

_Oh._

“Was that a challenge?” 

Suna turns to look at him. “I don’t know. Are you going to accept it?”

“Oh, yer on.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> thank you xavi for beta reading!!
> 
> pancakesurprisd on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd)


End file.
